Does he hate me?
by Electriccables
Summary: Kyo and Yuki end up on their own during a storm. Yaoi YukiKyo Don't like Don't read. please R
1. Kyo

Neither Yuki nor I had much energy left. We'd had a major fight in the shop. Shigure had asked us to go and buy some food because Tohru was staying at the Yankee's house for a while, and being the pig that he is Shigure managed to eat an entire weeks food in three days.

Just as we came into the woods the unthinkable happened: it began to rain. I hate rain. I hate rain more that I hate Akito. And everyone knows it, even Yuki, but no doubt the nezumi wants to go and protect his 'secret' base. He changed direction and began heading in the direction of the small garden.

"Yu-uki, are ya really gonna go to the stupid garden in this weather?"

"Yes Kyo, I am. If you don't want to help then go to the house, but I have to go."

I sighed heavily, stupid rat. _Aw you love him really, go help him with the garden._

Ah crap. The voice in my head is talking to me again! Well I can't argue with myself.

"Fine I'll come, otherwise you'll get a clod, then Hatori will come over, then people will come and visit you, basically, all Hell will brake loose." He smiled gently at me and it seemed to be genuine – something I've never seen from him before and it made my heart melt.

"Thanks Kyo. Now, the faster we get the tarp over the vegetables the faster we can get dry again." His eyes sparkled, I knew he was just telling me to hurry up, but I was caught off guard, there was no hate in those eyes. One of the few emotions the rat displays and it's almost always directed at me. Which makes sense really – the rat and the cat are _meant _to hate each other, and that was fine in the beginning, I hated Yuki and he hated me. Unfortunately, the voice in my head is right – my hate has changed slowly over time, changed to love.

"Kyo… Kyo?" A pale hand was being waved in front of my face and my eyes focused on concerned violet ones. I'd obviously spaced out.

"Uh…guess we should get to that garden of yours then"

"Yeah, I guess we should" He grinned at me, then started walking, his girly figure swaying before me. I followed closely, not taking my eyes off of his swaying hips.

Before long we had reached Yuki's precious garden and were pulling the tarp across the damp ground and veggies. The wind kept tearing it out of our hands meaning I had to kneel on the corners in turn while Yuki pegged it down, as we finished the lightening began to strike.

"Can we go home now Yuki?"

"Sure Kyo, come on!" He grabbed my hand and started running towards the house, my heart skipped a beat. He was being friendlier than he's been, well ever, as far as I know. I wondered briefly if he was just being odd or if he was being nice on purpose, maybe, maybe he doesn't hate me after all! We ran quickly out of the woods, reaching the house faster that I had thought possible, then again, maybe that's because I was focusing on the feel of Yuki's hand in mine. We fell into the house, peeling off soggy shoes and shirts. I let my eyes linger for a few moments on Yuki's bare chest. I wonder if he knows how beautiful he is. How can he not? Once I had relieved myself of my shoes I sprinted up the stairs and into my room grabbing a towel then heading for the bathroom, before peeling the rest of my soggy clothes off and jumped into the warm water of the shower.

What felt like minutes later, I heard the door creak open, turning, I saw a rather pink Yuki clutching a towel. He gave a high-pitched squeak before turning 'round quickly and shutting the door behind himself. The odd thing is because we live with a rather clumsy girl, we often see each other naked (I'm not complaining!) but I've never seen him react like that before. I shrugged at my thoughts and turned off the warm spray because my nezumi obviously wanted in. I dried off a bit before wrapping the towel around my waist.

I slid Yuki's door open. "Hey, that's me out the shower now."

"Uh… Thanks." He'd gone pink again, for some reason. He looks cute like that, an' I just want to hug him, but I know I can't, he'd kill me. I turned to head to my own room.

"Eh… Kyo?" I swivelled round at the sound of his voice.

"What's up?" His pink colour darkened.

"Never mind." I shrugged and turned to leave again when I felt a weight settle behind me. Yuki's arms had been thrown around me in a tight hug, his face buried in my neck "Thanks Kyo, for caring" At this point I'm sure my face was as red ad a tomato. As sudden as the hug had come, it was gone, Yuki brushing past me going to the bathroom for his shower. I returned to my room to get dressed and think.

Does Yuki really hate me? Of course he does – the rat has always hated the cat, but then again, the cat has always hated the rat and I love Yuki. It would be absolutely brilliant if he felt the same, if we could be together. _Oh yeah Kyo, that's a good idea, what would Akito do to you then? _ Stupid voice. To tell the truth I don't care what Akito would do to me, just hearing I was loved would make me eternally happy.

"Kyo?" This time it was Yuki opening my door wearing nothing but a towel. "Do you know where Shigure is?" I couldn't help but ogle at the beautiful boy in front of me. He. Is. So. Prefect.

"Uh, no. He must have gone out. Why?"

"I don't think he'll be able to travel in this weather. So we'll probably be on our own for dinner."

"Does that mean I have to cook?" His eyes lit up.

"Well you're so much better at cooking than me, I burn everything. You don't mind, do you?" I sighed

"No, I don't mind. But I'm guessing the little nezumi wants fed as soon as possible." He pouted at my teasing, and I had to use all of my self-control to stop myself kissing him senseless, I wouldn't be surprised if I was drooling! His grumbling stomach brought me back to reality as I started to laugh. "I'll take that as a yes." His pout just got bigger, until he stuck his tongue out at me and flounced into his own room.

In the bags Yuki and I had dumped at the front door I found the perfect ingredients for the perfect meal. As I started the preparation I heard Yuki come in to the kitchen and lean against one of the counters. "What's for dinner Kyo?"

"The best meal you'll ever have – cheese toasties!" Yuki started clapping and cheering.

"Fast and tasty. I love it." I kept cutting the cheese while laughing at Yuki's antics. I don't think I've ever seen him this hyper.

Minutes later he began sniffing loudly. "Kyo, that smells good. Is it ready yet? Huh? Huh?"

"Go sit down Yuki, I'll bring it through."

"Yay! Kyo's bringing me fo-od!"

He scampered through to the dinning room as I put the food on plated. Then took it through to my hungry nezumi.

"There ya go, enjoy." His face broke into a blissful grin as he bit into the toastie.

"A tasty meal, made by a tasty neko." The grinning face turned beet-red "Uh… did I just say that?"

"Yeah… Yeah you did." I'm sure my face was just as red as his. I started eating and Yuki followed suit, his face still an adorable shade of pink and before I could stop them the words fell out of my mouth. "You know what nezumi, you look cute when you blush." His blush deepened with my comment. "Yeah. Like that." I smirked at the blushing boy before standing up and walking behind him, he stood and turned to meet my gaze. My arms snaked round his waist as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. I expected him to push me away, but instead _his _arms wrapped around _my _waist. Taking this as encouragement I spoke, well muttered really, the three biggest words that have ever passed my lips.

"What did you say my little koneko?"

I lifted my head and repeated the words.

"I love you." He blinked at me in surprise, then pressed his lips to mine. Slowly, softly, our first kiss was shared.


	2. Yuki

Thanks very much to:  
Okami no HanaXO'MagickMoon'OX  
My first reviewers EVER!  
You guys rawk!So kitty plushies to both of you.  
(this is just the same chappy, but from Yuki's POV)

* * *

Neither Kyo nor I had much energy left. We'd had a major fight in the shop. Shigure had asked us to go and buy some food because Miss Honda was staying at the Miss Uotani's house for a while, and being the pig that he is Shigure managed to eat an entire weeks food in three days.

Just as we came into the woods the unthinkable happened: it began to rain. I hate rain. Rain makes my garden get soggy. But Kyo hates rain even more than I do, but I _have _to go and protect my vegetables. I changed direction and began heading in the direction of the small garden.

"Yu-uki, are ya really gonna go to the stupid garden in this weather?"

"Yes Kyo, I am. If you don't want to help then go to the house, but I have to go." A shade of annoyance passed over the cat's face.

"Fine I'll come, otherwise you'll get a clod, then Hatori will come over, then people will come and visit you, basically, all Hell will brake loose." I smiled at the damp orange haired lad. I love it when we don't fight.

"Thanks Kyo. Now, the faster we get the tarp over the vegetables the faster we can get dry again." In my own way I was asking him to hurry up, we were just standing getting nothing done. I looked over at him, his eyes were glazed over and his mouth was slightly open.

"Kyo… Kyo?" I waved my hand in front of the zoned out cat.

"Uh…guess we should get to that garden of yours then"

"Yeah, I guess we should" I grinned at Kyo, his helpfulness was making me feel all fuzzy.

Before long we had reached my precious garden and were pulling the tarp across the damp ground and veggies. The wind kept tearing it out of our hands meaning Kyo had to kneel on the corners in turn while I pegged it down, as we finished the lightening began to strike.

"Can we go home now Yuki?"

"Sure Kyo, come on!" I grabbed his hand and started running towards the house, my heart skipped a beat. He hadn't pulled away. I wondered briefly if he was just being odd or if he was being nice on purpose, maybe, maybe he doesn't hate me after all! We ran quickly out of the woods, reaching the house faster that I had thought possible, then again, maybe that's because I was focusing on the feel of Kyo's hand in mine. We fell into the house, peeling off soggy shoes and shirts. I let my eyes linger for a few moments on his bare chest. I wonder if anyone's told him how beautiful he is. As soon as Kyo was out of his wet clothes he bounded up the stairs, beating me, for once, and getting to the shower first. Stupid cat. _Aw you love him really. Let him have his shower. _Oh no.The voice in my head is talking to me again! Well I can't argue with myself.

About 20 minutes later, I opened the bathroom door, towel in hand. My eyes must have bulged in my head, because there was Kyo, in all his naked glory. I felt the heat rush to my face, then gave high-pitched squeak before turning 'round quickly and shutting the door behind myself. The odd thing is because we live with a rather clumsy girl, we often see each other naked (I'm not complaining!) but I've reacted like that before. I shrugged at my thoughts and headed for the safety of my room, where there would be no naked neko. Unfortunately.

I heard my door slide open.

"Hey, that's me out the shower now."

"Uh… Thanks." The heat had risen to my face again, because there was a half-naked neko standing in my doorway. He turned to leave.

"Eh… Kyo?" He swivelled round at the sound of my voice.

"What's up?" My blush darkened.

"Never mind." He shrugged and turned to leave again when I an urge to hug him. I threw my arms around him in a tight hug, and buried my face buried in his neck "Thanks Kyo, for caring" After a few seconds I realised what I was doing and released the shocked koneko, before hurrying to the shower, my towel once again in my hand. While in the warmth of the shower I began to think.

Does Kyo really hate me? Of course he does – the cat has always hated the rat, but then again, the rat has always hated the cat and I love Kyo. It would be absolutely brilliant if he felt the same, if we could be together. _Oh yeah Yuki, that's a good idea, what would Akito do to you then? _ Stupid voice. To tell the truth I don't care what Akito would do to me, just hearing I was loved would make me eternally happy.

"Kyo?" This time it was me opening Kyo's door wearing nothing but a towel. "Do you know where Shigure is?"

"Uh, no. He must have gone out. Why?"

"I don't think he'll be able to travel in this weather. So we'll probably be on our own for dinner."

"Does that mean I have to cook?" My eyes lit up. I was starving and Kyo was offering non-burnt food.

"Well you're so much better at cooking than me, I burn everything. You don't mind, do you?" He sighed

"No, I don't mind. But I'm guessing the little nezumi wants fed as soon as possible." I pouted at his teasing, and Kyo started to drool. Odd. My grumbling stomach seemed to bring him back to reality as he started to laugh. "I'll take that as a yes." My pout got bigger, then I gave up, stuck my tongue out at him and went back to my room.

After getting dressed I headed downstairs to see what Kyo was going to make me for dinner.

"What's for dinner Kyo?"

"The best meal you'll ever have – cheese toasties!" I blinked once, before going mental; clapping and cheering.

"Fast and tasty. I love it." Kyo just kept cutting cheese as I danced about the kitchen like a loon, I've never felt so hyper in all my life.

Minutes later I began sniffing loudly. "Kyo, that smells good. Is it ready yet? Huh? Huh?"

"Go sit down Yuki, I'll bring it through."

"Yay! Kyo's bringing me fo-od!"

I scampered through to the dinning room as Kyo put the food on plates.

"There ya go, enjoy." My face broke into a blissful grin as I bit into the toastie.

"A tasty meal, made by a tasty neko." No. Way. Did. I. Say. That. My face turned the deepest shade of red imaginable. "Uh… did I just say that?"

"Yeah… Yeah you did." His face looked as red as mine felt, but he just started eating as if noting had happened. My blush didn't go away, but I began to eat the food that the tasty neko had given me.

"You know what nezumi, you look cute when you blush." My blush deepened with his comment. "Yeah. Like that." he smirked at me before standing up and walking behind me, i stood and turned to meet his gaze. His arms snaked round my waist as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. The hug was unexpected but I just _had_ to return it. He muttered something against my neck.

"What did you say my little koneko?"

He lifted his head and repeated the words.

"I love you." I blinked in surprise; he loves me? Before I could stop myself, I pressed my lips to his. Slowly, softly, our first kiss was shared.


End file.
